Incendio
by Raineel
Summary: sequel of Wingardium Leviosa, natsuki gets her revenge AU, cross with HP, Mai Otome


Gah..here I should be updating my others fic…well I'm sorry to say it will take me a while sigh got more hw and group work stuffs…besides I'm getting bad grades : so annoying and parents got me studying double time. So I'm giving you guys this fic…until I get to update the others…someone should burn my skool –glares at it– Enjoy :D

**Disclaimer:** ugh I don't own Mai-otome/ Destiny or Harry Potter

* * *

_**Incedio**_

Everyone watched in amazement and horror as the Slytherin girl's dorm was set in flames. Miss Maria and Professor Snape hastily ceased the fired, however most of the beds were burnt and the room was in no condition for students to live in.

Mashiro and Dumbledore decided that the other houses should room with the poor Slytherin's girls, of course most of them were reluctantly except for one girl.

Viola Shizuru, the graceful amethyst, from Slytherin was being begged by every single young girl, for they wanted her as roommate. Of course, once the Silver Crystal a.k.a. Kruger Natsuki, came and glared them…they ran away.

"Natsuki can be so mean to those poor girls sometimes," Shizuru teased, holding her giggles with her hand on her face while Natsuki embraced her from behind.

"Baka…they know you are mine and still they try to steal you from me…" she groaned angrily at the stupidity of her lover's fans, "They should just get themselves their own girlfriend or boyfriend."

"You mean, like Tomoe-chan?" Shizuru asked innocently.

After the panties incident, a new student, Shion Tennouji came along with Kagura Mayo. Almost immediately, Tomoe fell for the smart and good looking Shion. While Natsuki and Shizuru were finally able to rest from stalking Tomoe, Shion did not give such patience as Shizuru. In one week, Tomoe met '_Petrificus Totalus'_, '_Depulso_', '_Reducto_' and more. If it weren't for Mayo and Miya's secret plot, maybe Tomoe could have been killed. Finally, Hogwarts was safe from Tomoe, since she got hooked up with Malfoy.

"Let's go back to our room ok?" said Natsuki with a slightly blush.

"Of Course, Na-tsu-ki." They walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

Differing from everyone else, Natsuki had been an exception; being Dumblendore's niece she got the privilege of her own room at the Gryffindor dorms. The room was dark but even when they were blind by darkness, Shizuru could image Natsuki's room with wolves and guns poster.

"_Incedio_…" whispered Natsuki once she took her wand out, the spell lighted some candles in her room, creating a romantic atmosphere.

Shizuru was speechless for the second time in the week, her guessing in the room was right but she was astonished as she saw an ice silver frame with a photo of both of them, when Natsuki and Shizuru confessed each other love.

"_Petrificus Totalus_…" with that the chestnut-haired girl stood frozen on the room, "I have not yet forgiven you for the panties accident, Shizuru." Natsuki said huskily on her lover's ear, sending shiver to her, "Dumbledore won't scold me any longer, especially after what I had proposed to Professor Snape." She embraced Shizuru and continue her teasing, "We will graduate together, we will be from the same side…its your choice if you wish to come to Gryffindor or me to Slytherin. I already told the others, they won't hate me for this decision…ok maybe Ron and Nao will get annoyed to have me nearer, but this is what I want…to be with you forever."

"Na-tsu-ki…"

"_Depulso_!" with that Shizuru was on bed and Natsuki was standing at the end of the bed staring mischievous, "Now its time to pay Shizuru." The raven haired girl pointed her wand at the girl again, "_Rictusempra_!"

Once the words were left of her mouth, Shizuru started to laugh uncontrollable, her agonizing laugher could be heard almost everywhere in Hogwarts. To say Shizuru was tire the next day, was underestimating it.

Natsuki laughed uncontrollable, for the second time in the day, all the way to the hall, Mai and Nao laughing with her.

"Really, I think I found Shizuru's weakness besides tea."

"Truly Kruger, you got me scared when you asked me to do that spell on my dorm."

"I agree with Nao, all that trouble to make the transfer possible and have your revenge with Viola-san…you **are **unbelievable."

"Hehehe…you got admit it, I got what I wanted and it was pleasurable in more than one way."

* * *

Omake:

Shizuru: Ikezu, Natsuki

Natsuki: Hehe, think about it as, we get to do anything we wish without Dumblendore or Snape bothering us.

Shizuru: Fu, Fu…and what things will that be?

Natsuki: HELP ME WITH MY SPELLS OF COURSE!

Raine-chan: I pity Natsuki…I really do…or maybe not?

The next day, Natsuki could barely walk and when asked to sit, she asked for detention before even daring to sit down.

* * *

PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU ENJOYED IT...:D.

p.s. and I know, I know added unnecessary details that makes me wish I do it a actual story but…-stares at I'm Coming Shizuru, My Betwitching Witch and In Between- too much fics right now…

**Petrificus Totalus:** This is known as the body-bind curse and will paralyse your opponent completely for a few seconds.

**Rictumsempra:** This is the Tickling Charm

**Depulso:** to push things away from you.

**Incendio:** creates fire or set fires


End file.
